ACUTE
by Eridan's Cape
Summary: My version of the story behind the song "Acute", sang by Vocaloids Hatsune Miku, KAITO and Megurine Luka and composed by Kurousa-P. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Prologue

- AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ! -

Hello reader! Thank you very much for deciding to read my story! This is my interpretation of the Vocaloid song "Acute" by KAITO, Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. As this is a story that is not about the actual Vocaloid characters, I have changed the names of the song's voice providers. In this fan fiction, Kyle is KAITO, Michelle is Hatsune Miku and Lucy is Megurine Luka. I apologise if you dislike this but it is my personal preferred way of writing these stories. Also, this is my interpretation of the song so it may not suit your headcanons which I apologise for too! Anyway, sorry this note was so long. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.

- PROLOGUE -

Michelle can still clearly remember it all. She was eighteen years old and starting college with only a bag hanging heavily from one shoulder and a book tucked under her arms, offering protection from the intimidating place. No friends and no family. However – as an adopted child – Michelle was used to isolation, but she never imagined her loneliness would fade. Then she met Lucy. They both attended the same music class and began working together after learning they both took passion in singing. Michelle had a sweet, innocent voice that could hit the highest of notes while Lucy sang in a more mature, low tune with a soothing sound. They began to study together and soon enough, their friendship blossomed.

Lucy then introduced Michelle to her close friend, Kyle. On their first encounter, Michelle instantly fell for Kyle. He was tall with messy, indigo-dyed hair that shaded the sexy blue eyes. He was a year older than the girls and studied drama. From that moment on, Michelle assigned herself the mission to win Kyle's heart. However, Lucy also shared these feelings towards Kyle and had for a much longer time. Lucy and Kyle had been friends since they were twelve years of age, but Lucy had strived for their relationship to become more than friendship, and still did. Unaware of each other's feelings, Michelle and Lucy began their unmentioned rivalry.

Lucy can still clearly remember it all. The three joined each other on Friday nights when they would take a break from their college work. They'd visit theatres, concerts, cinemas, restaurants, bars and anything else that sounded entertaining! They took pictures regularly to remember everything, their favourite photograph being the time they visited the park in the summer. Kyle bought Michelle and Lucy gifts too! He once bought them identical pink flip phones which they both cherished. They were the best of friends: three petals on a beautiful flower among the grass.

But the time they visited the local night club was when one petal fell off. Lucy had sat at the bar; sipping at her drink and watching her two friends dance away to an upbeat song. The mixture of lights flashed brightly and randomly, causing difficulty in Lucy's sight as Michelle and Kyle danced. The crowd was crazy too. She watched as a drunken girl tripped over her boyfriend and landed on the floor. Lucy smiled as the couple laughed and helped each other up, only to have that smile drop instantly as she looked back up at her friends.

Lucy witnessed Michelle and Kyle's first kiss.

After paying for her barely finished drink, Lucy hurried out of the club, not daring to look back and leaving the two lovers behind. Lovers. She'd said it aloud. It tasted bitter. The bitterness was soon accompanied by salt tears that smudged black mascara marks down her cheeks. She got home fast. She cried. For years Lucy had loved Kyle and tried to understand his feelings, but Michelle had walked on the scene and won over Kyle in a few months. After six years of trying, Lucy had failed to even successfully _flirt_ with Kyle. Within six months of trying, Michelle had kissed him. It wasn't fair.

Throwing herself into studying, Lucy stopped meeting with them on Friday nights after that. She made up excuses instead: extra work to do, shopping for groceries and eventually she got a job at the newsagents. Lucy only ever talked to them when Michelle or Kyle was on their own. Lucy still talked with Kyle and still worked with Michelle in music class. It was a clever way to cover up the fact that she was heartbroken. But she couldn't stand seeing them together.

Michelle also became very protective of Kyle. She often heard Kyle bring up Lucy in conversations and would quickly change the topic. Once, Kyle bought a pendant necklace with a sapphire stone for Lucy – not Michelle – because he tried to bring back the abandoned tradition of buying his friends gifts. Michelle was not happy. She developed jealousy and selfishness and made it incredibly apparent to everyone that Kyle belonged to her. Kyle didn't mind. He liked having someone treat him so importantly, but he still secretly gave that necklace to Lucy, who was delighted at that fact that she wasn't forgotten by him.

Kyle can still clearly remember it all. He loved Michelle dearly and many admitted them to being a perfect couple. They went on numerous dates together along with a few private nights alone. The years passed quickly and Kyle graduated from college. He became an actor in the nearby city's theatre and saved up enough money to rent his own apartment there, all within a year.

That year was Michelle and Lucy's last year in college. There was a huge graduation party held, open to all graduates and their friends too. Therefore, all three of them attended. But Kyle had something planned. Michelle and Lucy talked with their classmates for a while at the party, enjoying themselves as Michelle waited for Kyle's arrival. As the celebration hit its climax, Kyle appeared out of nowhere, pulled Michelle into the middle of the dance floor, smiled and kissed her. Michelle, confused, felt her hand being taken as Kyle knelt to the ground and realisation hit her. Oblivious to the crowd around them (who were watching and gasping with excitement), Kyle presented a blue velvet box and opened it up to reveal a gorgeous ring: a silver band that clutched onto a single pink tourmaline gem. Michelle answered yes.

That's when they truly lost Lucy.

Michelle moved into Kyle's apartment for three months or so. Michelle fantasised over the wedding they looked forward to. Life was happy and peaceful. Until, Kyle lost his job. The theatre stated that he was "too irresponsible" considering the fact he never bothered to learn the lines of the scripts and he was also showing a lack of consideration towards the theatrical equipment. A heavy weight of stress dropped upon the couple, crushing the majority of the joy that they once shared. Kyle started going on walks well into the night hours, claiming it soothed his temper. Life changed from happy and peaceful to moody and stressful.

And that brings us to the present day…


	2. Chapter 1

The rain was heavy. Repeatedly striking the window, Michelle watched the rain pierce and blur everything below her high apartment. Outlines of cars hurried along the roads, headlamps acting like torches to guide the drivers through the labyrinth of the city. The weather was threatening, but Michelle knew she was protected by a shield of glass. However, she was far from comfortable. There was no television and no lighting. The rain had caused a power cut which dyed her surroundings monotone. It felt colourless. Lifeless. But, she supposed, that suited her current feelings.

A faint snipping noise could be heard from next door. Michelle shuffled through the apartment, from the black leather sofa in the living room to the doorway of the dull, chilled kitchen. She glimpsed at the wooden table, eyeing a small pile of shredded newspaper next to a pair of scissors. After flipping over a piece that had somehow remained whole, Michelle scanned the headline of the newspaper page. As expected: job advertisements. A quiet sigh escaped as she looked up to the culprit of the mess.

Kyle had just finished taping his newest job interest to the refrigerator, alongside his several others. The fridge's door had become a miniature gallery between the couple: lists, drawings, newspaper clippings, leaflets and, of course, many photographs.

Kyle stepped back to view everything that had been taped and tacked onto the door, rubbing the back of his neck and tilting his head slightly to the left. A picture caught his eye. It was of him, Michelle and an old friend in the park. He stared at it for a while, memories flooding into his mind with a hint of guilt.  
"What're you looking at there, honey?" Michelle spoke into the silence. In return, Kyle jumped slightly, looked away from the picture and returned to the table.  
"Nothing really. Just an old photo," he replied, grabbing a handful of newspaper pieces and tossing it into the dustbin.  
"An old photo of what?" She was leaning against the door frame, watching her fiancé move around the kitchen.  
"Us at the park from when we were still at college. You, me and Lucy."

Lucy. Not again.

A memory flickered in Michelle's mind: a pretty necklace with a blue gemstone and a raging jealousy as she saw Kyle present it to another girl instead of Michelle. Lucy.  
"Oh. Lucy."

The name seemed to add rancour to the room. Nevertheless, Michelle tried to remain natural. It took effort though. This wasn't uncommon for the subject of Lucy to come up, and Michelle despised it.  
"We were good friends, weren't we? I remember that when me and Lucy were little we would cut up old newspaper like this" – Kyle held up a handful of paper pieces – "and then throw it around like confetti and then our parents would start shouting. We'd have to stop ourselves from laughing," Kyle explained, smiling. Michelle wasn't smiling. However, she tried changing the subject.  
"Enough about the past though, let's talk about the future!" Michelle said, throwing a curtain of excitement over her jealousy to reassure herself. "I can't wait for our wedding! I know it's going to be the best day ever," she giggled, sitting down at the table next to Kyle. He smiled at Michelle and sat for a while, thinking.  
"We haven't got any money though," he claimed. Michelle looked around the room for a response.  
"Well it doesn't cost anything to be in love," she said dreamily. "Also, you're free to be excited! I am! Are you excited too, babe?" Michelle asked, tilting her head cheerfully.  
"Yeah of course but I was just wondering…" he said, sweeping the last pieces of the table and a frown of wonder upon his face. "… Will Lucy be coming?"

Michelle flinched. One of her eyes twitched. The segments of irritation had been ignited and now she housed a bonfire of fury.  
"No. Lucy will not be coming. Lucy will not know _where_ our wedding is and Lucy will not know _when_ our wedding is and Lucy will not know _who else is invited _to our wedding and Lucy will not know _what the theme_ of our wedding is and, most of all, _Lucy will certainly not be coming to my wedding_," she snapped angrily. "This wedding is for us. You and me. Not for you, me and Lucy. Okay? Have you got that? Good. That last thing I need is some slut prancing around in her black heels and her sapphire necklace to ruin-"  
"Michelle," Kyle interrupted sternly. Her hands were curled into fists and she was banging the table with them as she spoke, until Kyle had interrupted and she relaxed again. Her azure eyes caged the infuriated fire within her. Kyle was staring at her, eyes widened slightly. She had gone and ranted and bickered before, but this time it seemed to be worse. Sapphire necklace. What was she going on about? However, he continued, "I'm sorry I upset you. I was just wondering and I'm sorry. Lucy lives alone now, in some bungalow on Angle Avenue. She has nothing to do with us. I hope you can forgive me." He took her hand.

Michelle felt regret flood into her, putting out the furious flames. She stayed quiet for a moment, feeling his rough hands wrap around one of hers. His thumb stroked the smooth surface of her engagement ring. Kyle sighed and stood up from the table, putting the pair of scissors he used to cut out the job advert into a drawer. He turned back around to Michelle, only to be almost knocked over as she threw herself into him. Burying her head into his chest, she whispered to him.  
"I know that, deep down, you love me. And I love you too." He stood there for a moment, and then Kyle hugged her back, moving his head to kiss her on the cheek.

* * *

Enough.

Kyle stared at the apartment ceiling and then turned his head to the right. There was Michelle, facing away from him and curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly in their double bed. He returned to the view of the ceiling, going over everything that troubled him. He couldn't seem to get a job with a good enough pay. He knew he'd soon get kicked out of this apartment unless he found a job. They were running out of money too. He couldn't pay for the luxury of his favoured red wine because he had to spend it on the essentials instead. And Michelle. Kyle used to love how she would protect him but it had developed a desperate, annoying feeling. And whenever she decided to plan the wedding it would only remind him of the empty bank account he possessed. He ran a hand through his hair. Kyle was trying to mentally calm himself down but the emotions were just pounding against the walls of his head: stress and helplessness and strain and loss and loneliness and emptiness and several others and it was all way too much. But a single thought floated into his mind.

He knew where to go.

He swung his legs out from under the quilt and got up. He pulled on some black jeans over his boxer shorts and buttoned up a black shirt. After slipping on some black shoes he quietly looked back at his undisturbed fiancé. A feeling of cold remorse washed over him. He shivered but turned and silently sneaked through the door of the bedroom, through the living room – scowling at the heavy rain that still smacked against the windows – and into the kitchen. Kyle was about to leave when he noticed the photograph that caused the argument earlier this evening. He frowned. Lucy's face had been scribbled out with a permanent black marker pen. Did Michelle do that? Shaking his head, he hurried out or the apartment door and ambled down the stairs.

A while later, Kyle strode through the apartment block's car park, trying to reach his car. He became soaked thoroughly, despite it being a short walk. He slammed the door shut and shook some of the rain off himself. There, he hesitated, having second thoughts. No. He'd made up his mind. He slipped the key into its keyhole and twisted it, revving up the engine. He drove away, abandoning his troubles for the night.

He arrived. He was at Angle Avenue. He parked on the road side and hurried forward, trying to not get drenched again. He rang the doorbell of the bungalow. Kyle was soon greeted by an all too familiar face.  
"Oh. I'm sorry; I didn't expect you tonight, Kyle. But please, come on in," she said.  
"Thank you, Lucy."


	3. Chapter 2

It was dark. Nothing could be seen. A damp sound lingered in the air, escorted by deep breathing and grunting. Was that Kyle? Then a feminine, lustful giggle followed.  
"Kyle," whispered a dainty voice that the laughter must have belonged to. That confirmed it was Kyle, but who was the woman? Her voice sounded mature, low and soothing.  
"But, what about Michelle?" Kyle whispered back. The air was hot and sweaty and uncomfortable. The woman just giggled in reply. Kyle chuckled too. The laugh grew, getting louder and louder and higher pitched and soon it was screaming. More voices joined. Tens, then hundreds, then thousands of girls' ear-splitting screams pierced the ear drums of anyone that could hear it. They screamed intensely and continuously as Kyle's voice laughed over it all until-  
"NO!"

Michelle bolted upright. She was shaking with horror, a cold sweat slathered across her forehead. Her breathing was fast and her heart hammered against her chest. Her throat was dry and felt spikey, with a large lump lodged into it. She lifted her hands to rub the sleep out of the corner of her eyes as her breathing began to slow down again. _Nightmares_, she thought. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she moved her palms over her face, trying to cool herself down. It seemed to work, as her heart rate started returning back to normal.

That dream. It was torturous. Michelle shook her head, as if attempting to get rid of the memory. The screaming still echoed slightly in her ears, along with Kyle's laugh.

Kyle.

Michelle whipped her head around to the left side of the bed.  
"No. No. NO! Kyle? Kyle, talk to me. Please. KYLE!" She shouted at the empty space beside her. She started patting his bedside frantically. The sheets were crumpled and still slightly warm. _He can't have left long ago; the bed sheet is still warm. Maybe he's still here, getting a snack or something_; Michelle tried to convince herself in her mind. She rose out of the bed hastily and flicked the light on. _Crap_. The lights still weren't working because of the weather. She hurried into the living room.  
"Kyle, are you in here?" No reply. Michelle's fear was increasing. She walked into the kitchen. _This is my last chance. Please be here, Kyle. _  
"K-Kyle?" … "Kyle, a-are you in here?" … "P-please be in here." …

Michelle collapsed onto the cold, tile floor, her back leaning against the wall as she cried silently.  
"Kyle," she whispered hopelessly.

* * *

"So, how are you this evening, Kyle?" Lucy was leading Kyle through the short hall of her bungalow and into the kitchen. She gestured him to sit down at the circular black glass dining table.  
"I'm… well I…"  
"Go ahead. Chat away. You don't have to keep anything from me," said Lucy, smiling gently at him. She leaned against one of the kitchen counters whilst he sat at the table. He continued.  
"It's so difficult," he admitted, one hand pinching the bridge of his noise in frustration. "I can't get a job. I'm running out of money. I'm running out of _patience_. And Michelle she…" he trailed off. Lucy looked at the floor, sighing softly.  
"I understand, dear," she confirmed.  
Turning around and bending down, she opened the cupboard she was leaning on and took out a bottle of something. She poured it into a glass and set it onto the table next to Kyle. Red wine. He looked up at her smiling thankfully and then drained the glass.  
"Thanks."  
"It's your favourite, right?"  
"You got it."  
"Good! You're welcome to have as much as you like. And also," she tossed a packet of cigarettes on the table. "You can smoke as much as you like too."  
"No that's okay. I left my lighter at home anyway."

After a few moments of silence, Lucy walked over to a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper.  
"I found this a couple of hours ago when I was cleaning and I thought you might want to see it." She presented a photograph. Kyle peered at it.  
"Us at the park from when we were still at college. You, me and an old friend," explained Lucy. Kyle blinked. It was the same photo that he had taped on the fridge back at the apartment. The one that caused Michelle to get angry. The one that Lucy's face had been scribbled out of.  
"An old friend? But that's Michelle," Kyle pointed out, frowning. Lucy looked at Kyle, but there was sadness and guilt in her eyes this time.  
"I don't think Michelle would consider me as her friend anymore."

* * *

"I can't lose you, Kyle," Michelle muttered to herself as she paced around the kitchen, barefoot and still in her white night gown. Her aqua coloured hair flew behind her as she walked faster and her muttering grew louder, her fringe covering her eyes. Then she stopped suddenly.  
"Lucy." Michelle gritted her teeth and whirled around to the direction of the fridge. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," she growled repeatedly. She pulled her fringe back and shoved it behind her ears so she could glare at the picture on the refrigerator. She pulled it off. She stood there and stared at it. Her eyes were wounded by anguish. After a moment, a single tear fell on the picture. Michelle sniffed and set the photograph aside. Then she shook her head, fringe falling to cover her eyes again.

She entered her room, desperately trying to ignore the empty bed space. On the bedside table lay a pink flip phone. The colour was chipping off it, but she picked it up and swiftly called one of the numbers on the phone's contacts list. Michelle bit her lip as she heard it ring again and again and again and again and again until the person picked up.

"Hel-," Michelle coughed as her voice croaked, then tried again. "Hello?"  
"Uh, hi," said a slightly shocked voice. "Is this… Michelle?"  
"Yes. Is this Lucy?"  
"Well, yeah. I was just a bit surprised that you called, that's all," Lucy exclaimed, eyes wide. Lucy started feeling very anxious. Why was Michelle calling? Did she know Kyle was there?  
"How are you?" Lucy asked, biting her nails.  
"Fine."  
"That's good."

"…" Lucy was scared. She didn't know what to say or do. After a few more seconds of silence, Lucy asked, "I, uh, I'm sorry if this sounds rude or anything but, uh, why did you call me?" Michelle was making up a reply when she heard Lucy gasp.  
"Lucy?" Michelle said. Her suspicion had converted to tension.  
"Oh, d-d-don't worry, it's uh, it's nothing," Lucy lied. She could feel rough hands slide around her waist and down onto her hips from behind. She felt a nose nuzzle into her neck, followed by a pair of lips and finally a tongue that left a wet trail up to her jaw. Her breathing became heavier but she tried to conceal it all.  
"Are you sure?" Michelle gulped, frowning and felt tears threaten to fall again.  
"Mm hmm," Lucy hummed in reply, trying to hide what was going on. Her face felt hot as the hands that rested on her hips now glided up to her waist again, and then up onto her breasts. She heard a lustful whisper in her ear.  
"Hang up the phone, Lucy," Kyle breathed.  
Michelle froze. Was that him?  
"It's been lovely to t-t-talk with y-you Michelle and I-," Lucy was interrupted to hear Kyle repeat himself.  
"Hang up the phone, Lucy," he breathed again.  
"I've got to go," Lucy said very quickly. She dropped the phone on the floor and saw it bounce a few times as Kyle took her wrists and pulled her around to face him, a sly smile on his face.  
"That was dangerous, Kyle," Lucy said sternly.  
"Why? Who was it?" he replied, smirk still remaining.  
"Michelle." Kyle paused.  
"Why was she…?" he trailed off, looking to the side as guiltiness hit him. Lucy brought her hand up to his cheek.  
"Dear, you're here to escape all that, right?" Lucy reassured him, smiling.  
"…Yeah," he agreed. He leaned in and kiss-

Michelle snapped her phone shut so fast that the screen cracked.

Lucy hadn't hung up properly when she dropped the phone. Michelle had heard everything.

Michelle sat down on the bed, her mind racing with thoughts. She spoke to herself for a while in her head:

_I don't have anything else.  
I don't have talents. Even if I did, I'd give up on myself.  
I don't have hobbies. I can't afford them.  
I don't have money. I don't inherit any fortunes and I don't earn any either.  
I don't have a job. I don't have intelligence or purpose.  
I don't have family. No one ever considered adopting me.  
I don't have friends. I lost them all.  
All I have is you.  
I don't have anything else, but you.  
You are my reason to live._

Michelle got up and stripped her night gown off and replaced it with her best dress: a black halter neck mini-dress with corset lacing at the back and a pink waist sash. She kneeled on the floor and pulled the drawer of the bedside table open forcefully. She rummaged around and found Kyle's lighter. She flicked it on, glad to see some oil still remained. Her facial expression was blank as Michelle held the flame close to the duvet. The flame latched onto the bed sheet and began to dance its way up the pillows and onto the mattress. _This monotonous place needed some colour anyway_, she thought. She stepped back and watched the bed burn and the embers stain the grey room different shades of red, orange and yellow. She yanked the wardrobe open and set all of his clothes ablaze. Her blank expression became a smile as she skipped through the apartment, setting anything she could on fire. After igniting most of the kitchen's contents, she looked at the photograph with her, Kyle and Lucy. _I don't think he'd want this anyway._ She ripped it into pieces and threw it around like confetti, laughing maniacally. She was just about to leave when she noticed a kitchen knife lying there. She looked back at her enflamed masterpiece. _Beautiful. _She picked up the kitchen knife and slipped it into her pocket.

"I'm coming to get you now, honey~! The rest of the night is planned!" she called out loud as she galloped down the apartment block stairs.  
"We'll pop and perish like fireworks! Let's scorch each other and burn everything away, gently."


End file.
